elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drelas' Cottage
Description Drelas' Cottage is a small cabin located west of Hamvir's Rest or south of Morthal, in the gorge between the mountains. The cottage's owner, Drelas, is a hostile Dunmer mage specializing in dark magic. Upon entering his home, he will attack the player. It is worthwhile to note that he is a rather difficult adversary for lower-level players due to his powerful lightning, ice or fire (varies by playthrough) spells. An Enchantment Table and an Alchemy lab can be found inside, along with plenty of necessary ingredients for potions. A chest containing the Mage's valuables can be found upstairs, making it a useful place for adventurers to stop by and get supplies. Outside the cottage is a small vegetable garden, and a Chicken's nest with three chickens. Notes *A dragon often spawns outside the cottage due to a dragon location nearby, which leads to a word Wall just up the hill NW of Drela's Cottage. Like any other Word Wall, there is a dragon guarding it. *It could be a bug, but in the PS3 version, you can get Drelas to kill the dragon just north of his cottage. First, enter the cottage and get Drelas' attention. Retreat back outside and down the hill to the south. Once Drelas has stopped following you, sneak back up to where you can see the cottage again. If Drelas is facing north, he is watching the dragon. Sneak around the west side of the house and initiate a fight with the dragon and draw him back towards the cottage. Drelas will assist in killing the dragon, then go back inside if you don't bother him during the fight. Not that the dragon is very hard, it is just an easy way for lower level players to kill that particular dragon and get the shout "disarm." Amenities *Alchemy Lab *Arcane Enchanter Alchemical Items Drelas' home is an alchemy treasure trove (But everything you take will be considered "stolen"). *Potion of Minor Stamina - 2 *Scaly Pholiota - 4 *Glow Dust - 1 *Blue Dartwing - 2 *Orange Dartwing - 1 *Chicken's Egg - 2 *Elves Ear - 1 *Fly Amanita - 1 *Vampire Dust - 2 *Salt Pile - 1 *Poison - 1 *Lavender - 2 *Nirnroot - 1 *Thistle Branch - 3 *Tundra Cotton - 3 *Ice Wraith Teeth - 1 *Sabre Cat Tooth - 2 (In a bowl on the floor next to the enchanter, first take out the Scaly Pholiota.) *Deathbell - 3 *Spider Egg - 2 *Dragon's Tongue - 1 *Pine Thrush Egg - 2 Cooking Ingredients *Cabbage - 4 *Potato - 4 *Red Apple - 3 *Green Apple - 5 Other Items *Levelled Dagger, looted from Drelas *Swamp Fungal Pod, looted from Drelas *Black Mage Robes, looted from Drelas *Boots, looted from Drelas *Daedra Heart, looted from Drelas (not a 100% chance) Trivia *Drelas cottage can be turned into a player home on PC by typing the following into the console when the player is there (Don't enter the parentheses content, this is only the explanation for each command. This is cell specific, in order for this to work in others cells you need to change the respawn zone id for line 2, the correct id can be found in the creation kit.) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations